


Love

by AlAngel



Category: Astoria: Fate's Kiss, Labyrinths of Astoria (Visual Novel), Lovestruck - Fandom
Genre: F/F, complicated relations I guess, emotional h/c, mentions of passed away mother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 13:22:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14379528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlAngel/pseuds/AlAngel
Summary: What if (MC) had fallen for Aphrodite instead of Hades while working for him on Olympus?





	Love

Title: Love  
Characters: Aphrodite x MC (Y/n), mentions of Hades, mentions of MCs mother  
Fandom: Lovestruck: Astoria  
Word Count: ~1.4k  
Warnings: emotional h/c, mentions of passed away mother, complicated relations I guess  
Summary: What if (MC) had fallen for Aphrodite instead of Hades while working for him on Olympus?  
…

“So you knew my mother too?” Your voice wavered a little. You had already known about Hades connection with her and how he had come to respect her a great deal, not just as a co-worker but as a friend. It had come as a surprise, but not a bad one to meet someone who knew her and respected her work a great deal.  
This however… You moved away from Aphrodite as she sat next to you on the sofa very stiff. Her beautiful face became clouded with a frown and it hurt you seeing her usually so calm face fall, but you also needed the physical distance to sort through your own thoughts.  
You had followed your mother’s footsteps, unlike your brother Josh, drawn to the mystery of the world of the gods as well as that strong feeling of connecting with your mother by choosing this path. It felt right to choose this life, to be part of H.E.R.A. In that aspect it had always been more than a simple job to you. You loved your work, you felt like you could make a real difference there, even though humans couldn’t see the efforts of H.E.R.A it felt important that someone looked out for the earth-Olympus relationship. And having the best boss, Cyprin, ever while working close with your best friend May only made things better.  
Then you met the woman you loved on the job. It felt surreal still that the one you would feel most drawn to would be a goddess. But on the other hand it made a lot of sense that the only person a workaholic like you could seriously fall for was the goddess of love herself, Mays words. Your friend had always wanted for you to meet someone that you’d feel equally passionate about as your work. And you had.  
Aphrodite radiated a sort of calmness that you instantly felt drawn to after the stressful days of having Titans attack Olympus. With her you felt yourself able to relax too, her calmness wrapping around you like a warm blanket. She made you feel warm inside in a way you didn’t know you longed to be.  
Thinking over how much she meant to you, about how much you two came to care for each other, the fact that she held back about the past let disappointment bubble up inside you. Your last name easily gave away your connection to the one human H.E.R.A founder and according to Hades the way you worked and acted did too. There was no way Aphrodite couldn’t have known who you were. Yet she never said anything.  
“I…” There was a deep frown on her beautiful face now, clearly her mind was racing for the right thing to say. You weren’t sure there was a right thing to say left. You felt as if she had lied to you. And even though she never explicitly said she didn’t know your mother, she still kept this large part about your shared past to herself.  
The goddess next to you took a deep breath before she turned her head to finally face you. Her brown eyes were filled with regret and something you had never seen there before. Fear. Aphrodite had never been afraid. Not while being captured by Titans when they sacked Olympus and not when fighting to take it back alongside Hades and you after you freed her. She was brave like that.  
“I did know her. Quite well.” A silence stretched out between you and it wasn’t the usual calm one you felt safe and loved in after a long day at the office. There was an edge, a dangerous cliff that could divide you forever if the wrong things were said now. Why did she risk this? Why couldn’t she have told you before? “As you must have heard from somebody else… Your mother was one of my best friends. We worked side by side to build H.E.R.A, I watched her fall in love and… I lost one of the people I trusted most in the world the day she died.”  
The words sounded full of pain and grief. A deep hurt you had never seen a god express over the death of one small mortal human. Suddenly a question formed in your mind and although you hadn’t voiced it yet, your heart was breaking at the idea. You felt dizzy, disoriented, but the nagging feeling wouldn’t shake. If this was the time for honestly, maybe it was also the time to ask for the painful truth. “Did you love her?”  
“Yes” Aphrodite said without a blink and your heart shattered into a million pieces. You had suspected it by the tone of her voice, the deep lines on her beautiful face and the way you could almost feel her pain too. The woman you loved had been in love with your mother. Where did this leave you? Was everything you shared a lie? Her wish to bring someone back into her life that was lost forever? Was that all she was seeing when she looked at you - your mother?  
“I loved her so much” Aphrodite swallowed and you could see tears in her eyes “She was the friend I could trust with everything, the kind of friend I hadn’t been able to find among the gods in all of eternity.”  
The goddess reached for your hand, it felt strange to feel her calming warmth now. You considered pulling away, but couldn’t bring yourself to. You still felt that deep disappointment. But it was in tune with your need to also feel the closeness of the woman you loved. The reassurance that it was really you she wanted and loved in return.  
“I was afraid” She confessed, her hand still on yours but her eyes darted to the side “Of this. So many of us, Hades included, have a hard time making a difference between you and your mother. They see their lost colleague or friend in you. And I must admit you are very alike. But… (y/n)… You’re also you. I saw the resemblance when we first met, but I have always tried to also see you for who you are. And I fell for that woman, not some ghost from the past.”  
“Are you sure?” The nagging doubt in your mind was easing, but not fully gone. How could you be sure that she wasn’t lying, to herself and you? She sounded so sure when she admitted her love for your mother. Was it really just the friendly love friends shared?  
“Very” A small smile crept on Aphrodite’s lips “The way you stress bake, the way you chew on your pencil when thinking very hard about a case, the way you brighten up whenever we visit Josh’s restaurant, there are so many small things that make you you. Some people are just too simple minded to see you for how unique and very you you truly are. I see you though. Every day. And it’s the greatest gift I’ve been granted.”  
“Why couldn’t you have just said so?”  
“Because…” She swallowed “Because I was afraid you’d only see your dead mother’s friend. Ever since we met for the first time I wanted you to truly see me. Me. Which is rare. It’s not something people are usually good at. It’s just… people don’t often do.” Another small pause, you felt her hand on yours tighten “Especially the ones who claim to love me.”  
“Claim…?”  
“I’m the goddess of love” And for the first time her voice sounded heavy as if her godly job was a burden. You had always assumed she loved her division. It suited her. But then again ever since you met her you had mostly seen the bright sides of love. “People love what I represent, what I stand for. They don’t love me. They can’t. People love ideals, ideas. But love isn’t that easy, it’s heartbreak and joy alike. It’s messy and complicated. It’s…”  
“The most beautiful thing on earth” You finished for her. Your fingers interlaced with hers, to give them a reassuring squeeze. “You messed up. Aphrodite. I really wish you trusted me instead of just assuming the worst, but I get it. We are both used to not being seen for who we are.”  
“(Y/n)…”  
“Let me finish, okay?” You asked and she nodded “You see me for who I am, I know that now. And I need you to understand that I see you too. You’re so much more than some goddess, you are the woman I love. And that has nothing to do with your godly division. Love might be a messy business, but this isn’t. This is simple. I am in love with you. Forever.”  
“Me too.” She smiled “Forever.”


End file.
